


[Podfic] Here there be monsters

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Introspection, Nakamaship, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sanji's problems are legion, This is actually kind of sweet, Unreliable Narrator, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Vinsmokes are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Here there be monsters" by majestic_sloth.Sanji thinks he's got Zoro's number from day one, and there's not a thing about the swordsman that doesn't look monstrous.Then Sanji runs into the Vinsmokes again and is reminded what real monsters are like.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Here there be monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here there be monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798194) by [majestic_sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_sloth/pseuds/majestic_sloth). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/heretherebemonsters/Here%20there%20be%20monsters.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/heretherebemonsters/Here%20there%20be%20monsters.mp3) | 35 MB | 0:51:00  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/heretherebemonsters/Here%20there%20be%20monsters.m4b)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:51:00


End file.
